


Took A Louisville Slugger To Both Headlights

by Mskristinamay



Series: Nett's World [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Liam, Flirting, I Love You, Jealous Liam, Jealousy, M/M, Scary Movies, Side Morey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mskristinamay/pseuds/Mskristinamay
Summary: Prompt: "Sorry that I'm protective over the things that I love."But also a continuation of the Liam/Theo altercation mentioned in chapter 2 of Nett's world:"Liam winced, the fond smile slipping off his face quickly. “I uh… well… I…” He trailed off and Nolan raised both brows silently telling him to spit it out. “I beat the shit out of a bartender and then took Mason’s bat to Theo’s truck."Nolan couldn’t help the short laugh that fell out of his mouth, not at all ready for that confession.“He was pissed, like PISSED, like pre-hell Theo pissed. It was a scary time.” Liam nodded."





	Took A Louisville Slugger To Both Headlights

Liam was mad. No not mad, stewing. Nope, _raging._

 

His blood had reached its boiling point long ago and now there was nothing good coming, for anyone involved.

 

Mason and Corey had tried to calm him down at multiple points throughout the evening. Tried getting him to dance and laugh. Attempted to get him to leave so that the whole situation wouldn’t escalate. But there was no way around it at this point. It was going to happen, he was going to blow, and it was all because of an apparently fucking irresistible chimera.

 

The one that he had been in a very rocky relationship with for the past few months. The one with alluring jade green eyes and a sinful smirk. The one whose name was Theo. And the very one that was currently, and had been for the past two hours, standing at the bar talking animatedly with the attractive man mixing the drinks behind the counter.

 

Mason sighed next to him, drawing his attention for a brief moment before his eyes snapped back to the objects of his pulsing wrath. 

 

“You haven’t told him that his flirting upsets you yet, have you?” His best friend asked with a hint of bitterness in his voice. He grumbled in response, eyes still staring daggers at the two men. “I told you to do it weeks ago… this whole thing could have been avoided had you done that.”

 

“Mason!” Corey chided in a hushed whisper, “I don’t think now is the best time to be scolding him.” He said quietly, and Liam could feel their eyes appraising him.

 

He knew his claws were out and that his eyes were flickering between his icy blue and wolf’s amber. He could feel his animal feeding on his aggression and wanting out, wanting to play and tear and break.

 

“Someone better get him under control before he gets us all in trouble.” Brett growled from across the club in warning.

 

He snarled in return, eyes not leaving the offensive scene in front of him, as he spoke. “Why don’t you go find your precious Nolan and fuck right off.”

 

Brett snarled back at him quickly. The grating volley finally catching Theo’s attention as his eyes flicked through the crowd locating the source and then looking to where Liam was perched in the booth, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

 

“Liam maybe we should head out…” Corey said, and from his peripherals he saw Mason nodding eagerly in agreement.

 

“You two can go,” his voice was low and dangerous as he watched the bartender gently touch Theo’s arm to regain his attention, “I’m going to stay.”

 

Brett appeared out of nowhere, standing in front of him and blocking his view. “No, you’re leaving.” He stood coming toe to toe with the taller wolf, eager for a fight.

 

“Should I go get my bat?” He heard Mason whisper to Corey and a lightbulb went off in his head.

 

“You’re right, we should leave.” He said with a sinister smile.

 

“Okay, why do I get the feeling that we should want him to stay now?” Mason croaked but was quickly silenced by Corey dragging him through the crowd while Brett took hold of Liam and did the same.

 

Brett pushed him out of the back door and in to the empty alley. “I’ll send Theo out.”

 

“Don’t bother, he’ll come on his own.” He supplied happily. Everyone looked at him in concern and then wariness.

 

He stalked down the backstreet towards Mason’s car knowing that he never locked it, threw the door open and searched the backseat for the desired item. “What are you doing?”

 

“Your bat, can I borrow it? Great thanks.” Finding the metal weapon and then stomping his way across the parking lot towards a particular shiny blue truck that sat parked in a far corner.

 

“Uh, Liam? That’s Theo’s truck.” Mason squeaked from behind him as he approached it, circling it a few times to find the best spot to damage first.

 

“How observant of you.” He countered dryly.

 

Corey chuckled and then choked when Mason hit him.

 

“Well what? It was funny and there’s going to be no stopping him, might as well find the amusement in it and wait for the Thiam fireworks.”

 

“Corey… Theo is going to kill him. So excuse me if I don’t find it very funny that in a matter of minutes my best friend will be dead.”

 

Liam was still trying to find a sweet spot, Theo’s truck looked a lot sturdier than his old coach’s car. “He’s not going to kill him… maim maybe… but not kill. He loves the idiot too much.” Liam was too lost in thought to process the last words though.

 

“I suppose you’re right.” Mason sighed in defeat. “Taillights and headlights bud, those are a bitch to replace.”

 

“Thanks Mase!” Liam called excitedly, raising the bat and swinging it through the air a few times in practice.

 

When the first sound of glass shattering and metal crunching hit the air, Mason and Corey let out little squeaks and Liam rolled his neck from side to side, reveling in the feel of utter power running through him.

 

The car’s alarm pierced the night air, screeching and echoing off the brick buildings surrounding them.

 

Liam moved on to the next light, and then the next, and next. Not realizing that a crowd had started spilling out of the club to watch him beat the hell out of Theo’s truck. Brett came to stand next to Mason and Corey and whistled.

 

“Theo’s gonna kill him.”

 

“I told you!” Mason exclaimed, voice a little worried now.

 

“I really think we should be more concerned about Liam killing _him._ ” At the change of tone, Liam’s head snapped up and found who Corey was pointing to; the bartender. His lip curled up in a snarl.

 

“Liam.” Theo growled from somewhere to his right. But Liam’s focus was elsewhere, like on the older man standing in the crowd that had received Theo’s attention and flirting. “What. In. The. Fuck. Did. You. Do.” Theo panted, voice deadly, and getting colder with each word that passed through his clenched teeth.

 

The clinking of the metal bat hitting cement was the only warning Liam gave to his next moves. He was across the parking lot in .2 seconds with the bartender hoisted up by his thin shirt.

 

The first punch felt good, the second even better. He had his arm cocked and ready for the third when it was grabbed roughly and then he was being hauled away by two set of hands.

 

He growled at Brett and then Theo. Threatening them if they didn’t let him go.

 

“LIAM.” Theo roared and Liam snapped his eyes towards him and narrowed them. “Get everyone out of here. Now. I’ll deal with him.” Theo ordered to the other three, eyes still burning into Liam’s, and then he was forcefully guiding him back towards the vacant alley.

 

Liam shoved Theo off him as soon as they got far enough for his liking. He wasn’t raging anymore but he was still fiery.

 

“What the fuck is your deal?!” Theo spat at him, shoving him against a wall. Liam fought at the hold but Theo slammed him back against it, his head hitting the brick and making him throw a punch at the chimera on defensive instinct.

 

Theo had dodged most of it, but Liam’s knuckles still clipped his lips, instantly splitting them.

 

They wrestled to the ground, both trying to get the upper hand and pin the other. Theo won, much to his annoyance. The boy rumbled down at him nastily and he returned the sentiment.

 

Liam managed to buck him off after channeling all of his animal strength. And then ran, ran and ran, until he found himself breathless in front of his house. He barreled up the stairs and locked his door knowing that Theo wouldn’t be too far behind.

 

He wasn’t wrong. Not more than two minutes later, the front door slammed open and heavy footsteps were on the stairs, quickly advancing to his room. Thank god his parents weren’t home or else they would have scared the shit out of them.

 

Theo didn’t even try the doorknob, kicking the door straight off the hinges, making it fly through the air and bounce off his bed to the floor. His eyes were bright yellow and menacing, and Liam began to realize the gravity of his actions.

 

“Now Theo…” He started, taking slow steps backwards as Theo advanced demonically towards him. Theo tilted his head to the side, studying him in a way that made him shudder. It was cold and calculating. It reminded him of the way Theo used to be. Tingles of nervousness raced up his spine.

 

Shit, shit, shit. He should have listened to Mason.

 

“Something wrong Liam?” Theo’s sickly sweet voice rippled between them, the words dripping with hidden meaning and malice.

 

He held his hands up in mock surrender and tried again. “Theo just listen… I can explain.”

 

The laugh that came out of his kind of boyfriend made the hair stand up on the back of his neck. It was icy and lifeless.

 

Theo shook his head and continued stalking towards him. “No, no. We’re way past the point of explaining little wolf.”

 

His back hit a wall and he had nowhere left to go, he glanced around sheepishly, hoping to come up with a way to escape, but Theo pounced. Pinning him and this time there would be no breaking the hold.

 

Theo’s claws dug into his shoulders where his hands were holding him captive. “You beat someone up in public.” He growled, eyes smoldering. “People _saw_ you.” The tips of the sharp nails pushed deeper, making him grunt in pain.

 

“You smashed my truck. _My god damn truck, where I fucking sleep._ ” He sneered and Liam flinched. He had his suspicions about that, mainly that Theo would never want him to come over, instead always opting to stay at his house and then there was his lack of changing wardrobe. Now he felt like the biggest asshole in the world. Not only had his… Theo been living in his car, but he had ruined it, defiled the place he called home.

 

Theo was suddenly gone, across the room panting heavily. “How could you be so fucking reckless?!” He yelled and Liam felt his anger begin to course through him again at the insult. Teasing he could handle from Theo, but this… this was different. Offensive. Theo meant to hurt him with the word, knowing exactly how Liam felt to be labeled due to his IED.

 

“Sorry that I’m protective over the things I love!” He spat. Eyes widening instantly at his admission. Theo froze, face still thundering with unadulterated fury, but body tensing in a different way as if he had just been shot.

 

“Love? Love?” He questioned, testing the word in his mouth. “Love… you injured someone, ruined something, hurt _me_ because you love me. Makes total sense,” he smacked his forehead, “how could I be so blind.”

 

“Don’t be a dick.” Liam retorted, feeling somewhat hurt that his feelings were thrown back in his face. Although, what was he expecting after the shit he had pulled.

 

“Oh that’s rich coming from you.”  Theo snapped back. He scowled and then grimaced. Theo was right, he had been less than peachy the past few days and then tonight he had been much worse. “You’re the one who pushed me away. You didn’t even want me near you tonight, I could smell it all over you.”

 

Liam gasped, oh no. No, no, no.

 

“Theo that’s the exact opposite of what I wanted.” He said, defeat evident in his voice.

 

“Fucking funny way of showing it.” The chimera mumbled. Liam went to sit on his bed, this conversation was more than he could handle standing up anymore.

 

“Come here.” He requested and when all he received was a raised eyebrow he growled. “Fine.”

 

Liam pushed his shoes off and laid back, trying to come up with the right words. Again, he should have listened to Mason and talked to Theo about this a long time ago because now it was going to be really difficult with both of their emotions running rampant.

 

“I’m not the best with my words and you know that.” He started, receiving a short sarcastic snort from the chimera who he lifted his head to glare at. “I wanted you near me, what I didn’t want was you near other people.”

 

“Excuse me?” Theo’s voice rang out sharply.

 

“Ugh no! Not like that, I wasn’t trying to hide you or us, I just… god damn it.” He was barely even three sentences in and was already having issues trying to convey what he was feeling.

 

He closed his eyes, pinching them shut as he felt heat creep up his neck and spread across his face in a blush, stopping when it reached the tip of his ears. “I’m a jealous person, Theo.” He confided. “Very possessive over what I consider mine.”

 

“And I fall into that category?”

 

He nodded in response, eyes still screwed shut, making it easier for him to get the words out now that he didn’t have to look at Theo’s distracting face.

 

“And then some.” Liam whispered. “I’ve never felt so, so, _consumed_ by someone before. You’re you and perfect and I love it, but other people see it too and it drives me crazy.” He huffed remembering all the times Theo had charmed someone with something as simple as saying ‘bless you’ after they sneeze. “ _You_ drive me crazy, Theo.”

 

The bed dipped next to him under Theo’s weight. Liam cracked an eye open to look at him, finding him with an awed expression on his face even though there was still some anger there. “How?” Theo demanded, sounding curious and frustrated at the same time.

 

“You do this thing, and I don’t know how or even why, but somehow you get every person you meet to fall in love with you. I swear it’s like you’re flirting with everyone and I just… I … I can’t handle it because the only person I want you flirting with is me.” Liam had thrown an arm over his face, trying to hide as he voiced his embarrassing childish trait. He never was particularly good at sharing as a kid, and he was even worse at it now.

 

“You make my wolf restless, but in the good way. When you’re not near me I want to search you out, find you, just so I know where you are and that you’re okay. I hate it when you act like we’re just friends when we’re with the pack or out in public. And it drives me _insane_ when you let other people touch you like you did with the bartender… Four. Fucking. Times.” He finished the last part on a strangled growl. Recalling the way the other guy had stroked his arm or touched Theo’s hand.

 

Theo stayed quiet, probably didn’t know what to say, but it was good because it gave him time to regain his composure after the maddening images had popped into his head.

 

“So let me get this straight,” Theo finally spoke, “you pulled all that shit tonight… because you love me?”

 

“Theo I’ve been fucking you for the past eight months, what else did you think it was?” He said exasperatedly.

 

“Easy.” Theo warned. “So you were jealous and decided to throw a fit like a child instead of talking to me about it?” Liam finally uncovered his eyes and shot him a yellow glare. “Alright, I’m going to address everything you just said from my side and you’re going to be completely silent until I’m finished.”

 

Liam opened his mouth to protest but didn’t even get the chance to form words. “No! Silent, Liam, or so help me God.” Liam closed his mouth in a pout but nodded.

 

“For starters, you’re a bigger idiot than I thought if you didn’t realize that I loved you too. No, Liam! After.” He shouted when Liam had opened his mouth to say something along the lines of ‘what?! Since when?!’

 

Theo gave him a pointed look and waited for him to close his mouth again before continuing. “If you think you’re consumed by whatever this” he emphasized by waving his hand between them, “is then consider me ruined. Had anyone else been holding that bat when I came outside tonight they would no longer be breathing.”

 

Liam huffed. “I don’t mean to flirt with other people, it’s how I was raised. And before you make some comment, yes, I was raised by the doctors. I was raised to charm people, to seduce them, to make them believe like I was a good person… a trustworthy person… a _safe_ person. Unfortunately, I can’t just turn it off. But I will try to be more conscious of it going forward.”

 

Theo turned on his side to face him, and he rolled over as well so that they were looking at each other. “I’m edgy when I’m away from you too.” His voice was softer now, more like how it was whenever they were alone together. “I often find myself seeking out your scent or heartbeat just to make sure that you’re here, and real.” They’d talked about his nightmares, Liam knew what he meant.

 

A strong hand was gently placed on his face. “I wasn’t sure how you felt about the pack knowing about us so I did tone it down while around them. But surely you had to see that the way I acted with you, even if it was just friendly, was way different than how I acted with the rest of them.” Liam thought about it for a second, realizing Theo was right. He always sat a little too close, spoke more kindly to him, and gave small smiles and touches. Lydia had been correct, he was as observant as a brick wall.

 

“As for other people touching me. I don’t like it either, it makes my skin crawl and I have to actively try not to flinch away. I let Mike touch me,” Liam grumbled at the mention of the bartender’s name before Theo cut him off with a warning look, “because he was going to get me a job there. One that would pay money… which would allow me to get an apartment…”

 

“Oh hell, Theo I’m sorry.” Liam winced upon realizing that he had cost Theo a job all because he was a jealous little shit. Theo sighed.

 

“I’m sure I can find something else.”

 

“Move in with me.” He whispered after a few seconds of silence. Theo’s thumb had been slowly sliding back and forth over his cheekbone but then abruptly stopped when he spoke.

 

“What?” The chimera gasped.

 

“I already talked to my mom about it. I was going to ask you earlier but I wasn’t in the best of moods after lunch yesterday, then the pack meeting, and then Sinema happened and… yeah. Anyways, she said you practically already live here so it wouldn’t be much of a difference. There’s obviously some rules but we can talk about those later.”

 

Theo just stared at him. “What?” He repeated.

 

Liam rolled his eyes, “Really, you’re going to make me repeat it?”

 

Instead Theo just pulled him into a tight hug, all of the anger between them had dissipated and now all that was left was the love they both apparently felt. They never ended up breaking apart, happy to continue their hug into a cuddling situation with soft roaming hands, petting along the other’s skin and clothes contently. Until Liam’s phone rang, he ignored it and it went off again. And again.

 

“Hello?” He grumbled into the device, annoyed that it ended his comfortable post-fight make up cuddling.

 

“Oh good, you’re alive.” Mason breathed.

 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” He scoffed, amusement dancing in Theo’s eyes as he was listening in.

 

Mason coughed and he could hear Corey in the background saying ‘I told you so.’ “Uh, um because Theo is scary attached to his truck and you kind of messed it up…?” Theo’s eyes stopped twinkling, immediately turning dark.

 

“Way to remind him Mase.” He pouted and then a squeak left him as Theo flipped him on to his back and sat on top of him. “Gotta go!” He heard a ‘Sorry!’ but didn’t reply as Theo bit his lip hard.

 

“Oh yeah, and you’re going to pay to have my truck fixed you little shit.” He nodded, licking across his lip checking to see if Theo drew blood.

 

“Sorry.” He whispered. Theo just shook his head and then draped himself over Liam’s body, burying his face in his neck and resuming their embrace.

 

“You’re lucky I love you, little wolf.”

 

“Love you too.”

 

 

***Two weeks later.***

He didn’t _mean_ to growl when the server put her hand on Theo’s shoulder and looked at him suggestively before taking his order, he really didn’t. He also didn’t _mean_ to break the glass he had been holding but apparently glass wasn’t made to withstand the strength of an angry werewolf, who knew?

 

“Oh lord, he we go again.” Mason whined.

 

“Okay, we can’t get banned from this club too Li… we’ll actually have to start leaving Beacon Hills and I’d really prefer not to.” Corey commented.

 

“What am I missing?” Lori questioned, looking between all of them but no one answered.

 

“He,” Brett said pointing to Liam, “is a jealous fuck and freaks out when anyone goes near him,” He switched to point at Theo, “Which is why they are no longer allowed at Sinema.” He finished with a shark grin.

 

“Oh and I just bet Nolan would LOVE to hear about what you were up to that night.” Liam deadpanned, enjoying watching the blood drain from Brett’s face. The born wolf had it bad for the kid and would probably rather die than have anything ruin his chances… should he ever decide to finally make a move. Hopefully soon too because Liam was sick of the dizzying scent of mutual pinning at practice and school.

 

Theo returned, without a drink, and Liam frowned then quickly changed it to a scowl when he saw the girl bee lining towards their table.

 

“You forgot your drink.” She purred, Liam’s hands twitched and then clenched as his claws dug into his palms.

 

Theo smirked at her but put his arm around Liam’s shoulders, instantly making him relax. “No I didn’t. I told you I was here with someone, you ignored that, and then touched me. My _boyfriend_ tends to break things when he’s jealous, and I really didn’t feel like picking glass out of my skin tonight or having to send my truck to the shop _again_. So no, I didn’t forget it, I left it because I didn’t want you thinking that you had any chance with me.” Liam was looking at his boyfriend now, eyes wide with a dopey smile on his face. Theo returned the sentiment and then scrunched up his nose adorably before placing a gentle kiss to his lips.

 

“You heard him, scoot! Please, before the little angry one isn’t distracted by whatever it is that’s going on right now.” Brett sounded close to gagging and both Liam and Theo shot him a glare.

 

“Oh I can’t wait for the time to come when you fuck up with the hunter.” Theo’s devious smirk appeared and everyone at their table developed a minor hiccup to their heartbeats.

 

“Oookayyy, moving on, who wants to dance!” Mason and Corey shot out of the booth before anyone else answered, eager to get away from the showdown happening between Theo and Brett.

 

They stared at each other for a moment longer until Brett looked away, jaw clenched and slight blush tinging his cheeks. Yep, kid was a goner.

 

“Happy?” Theo whispered in his ear before pulling him up and towards the floor packed with dancing bodies.

 

“Ecstatic. Your truck lives to see another day.” He teased and then laughed as Theo pulled him into his body with a growl.

 

They were good now, with everything in the open it was like their whole relationship was different. It was positive and playful and loving. Theo had moved in and it was like they were ready to take on the world. Together of course, always together.


End file.
